Aftermath
by Cassie6
Summary: How will he make her understand once she catches up with him? MiSa...
1. Chapter 1

He didn't see it coming.

As she stepped into the room, her hand connected with deliberate force against the side of his face. Looking back on the situation he knew in the back of his mind that it wasn't the best idea to open the door without looking out the window first. On the other hand it was like his body knew something the rest of him didn't. His gaze dropped to the floor and then began drinking in every aspect of the woman standing in front of him. She looked as beautiful and polished as he'd remembered, her lips - damn, but they looked softer than ever. She was wearing a simple wrap dress and sandals, with small silver hoops in her ears and no other jewelry, he noted that she looked like she was simply here on vacation. That was until his eyes met with hers. There were tears swimming in her hazel ones and all he could see was pain. His expression never wavered because he didn't want her to know how she had come to affect him so much. That was never supposed to happen, it wasn't part of the plan.

The complete lack of emotion, his intense green gaze and the slightly amused look on his face only infuriated her more. She flew at him with tears now streaming down her face and small fists pounding his chest. Catching her, he stood his ground and wrapped his arms tightly around her to stop her from hurting either one of them. She struggled for some moments but the emotion of the past months seemed to finally catch up with her as everything seemed to just let go. He couldn't have said how long they stood in the doorway that way, her with her arms trapped between his chest and hers, crying softly into his shirt. He couldn't count the number of words he murmured incoherently, how many times he pressed his lips to her hair as well as the many times he tried to gather the courage to tell her how sorry he was.

She had calmed considerably since he'd first opened the door and now felt like she'd collapse if he let go of her. Reaching out, he closed the door to his room and lead her out to the back deck. Moments later the were lying next to each other in a hammock, him on his back with her head pillowed on his shoulder and her lying on her side pressed up against him as if she would crawl into his skin if she were able. His free arm was draped across his body and he was tracing patterns up and down the bare arm she'd flung across his waist. Her breathing became slow and deep and she felt like dead weight against him, thinking she'd fallen asleep he let his mind wander.

Looking out over the beach that spread from the deck they were on and out onto the crystal clear water he had to admit that he was surprised to see her here, he thought that the situation back in the joint had been particularly one sided. She was always kind to him but it never crossed that line, her arrival and the raw emotion that he'd seen contradicted these thoughts slightly though. He moved on to wonder how she would have come to the conclusion that he'd be here. Looking down at her still form he thought out loud,

"How did you find me?"


	2. Chapter 2

She wasn't asleep. She couldn't quite catch up with herself and everything that had happened in the past couple of days. All she wanted right now was to be near him and know that he was in one piece. She didn't want to think about the way they met, the events that had lead them to this point, all she wanted was to pretend that everything was okay. Her brain however wasn't about to let his question slide as it replayed over and over in her head. She began to chuckle, a low throaty sound that echoed through his chest making him want to pull her closer. As he was about to do just this she surprised him by pushing herself up on an elbow to look him straight in the face.

"What's wrong?" he asked in response to the incredulous look on her face.

"Let me be very clear when I say this Michael. There are many things between us that we can debate however, matching wits, playing games and putting on your charm act is not the place you should be going right now." she replied.

The look on her face told him that she wasn't amused and the cool tone of her voice suggested that he'd hit a nerve. He sat up and watched her as she retreated back inside.

"Damn! What am I doing!" she muttered as she slumped to the ground with her back resting against the bed and her head in her hands.

He watched her from the doorway that lead to the back deck trying desperately not to go to her and doing whatever was necessary to make her understand everything. Instead he leaned against the wall and began speaking honestly, saying things that she couldn't know yet but needed to hear.

"I had everything planned out. I don't mean loosely either Sara, I mean to the second. You were definitely part of that plan but I didn't expect 'you'. Don't get me wrong, I probably know more about you than you'd be comfortable with at this point." he said with that wry grin of his.

"Knowing that you should know that I would never underestimate how incredibly intelligent you are. That being said you should also know that I made a slight error that could have been the end of all of this. I underestimated you as a person from the beginning expecting that you'd be detached and would simply be there to do your job. You weren't supposed to treat me like a human being, help me, care about anything to do with me. On the other hand, I should have worked harder at steeling myself against seeing you as anything but my doctor. Whatever this is between us is making me feel like this whole mess with Lincoln had to happen, like there is a bigger picture that none of us are seeing."

Stopping there, he watched her intently waiting for some kind of reaction. Seeing that she was crying softly he had to look away. _Hold it down, Don't feel it. _They had to have this conversation, they had to let the air get at this open wound.

"I have examined this whole situation from every angle since I met you. The conclusion that I keep coming back to is that this is serendipity. Bottom line, we made a fortunate discovery through unfortunate means. This whole thing wasn't supposed to affect you, I never wanted to hurt you in any way."

At this she lifted her head and glared at him.

"That's what you just don't grasp isn't it? I _was_ affected. You became a part of me the more I learned about you day by day. It made my head spin that I fell like I did. I didn't want to stop it though, I thought you were it. The one person I had been looking for to let me know that everything I believed in wasn't ridiculous or that the work I did was actually helping someone. I told you everything that you already knew, I opened my heart and let you crawl right in_. And you just left! " _she whispered astonished.


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank you to everyone who took the time to R&R, I really appreciate it. I wasn't expecting this story to just create itself in my head. When I was watching ep #7 and Wentworth Miller's character began talking about Baja, everything sort of snowballed……_

_One review I found funny was someone saying I update fast. LOL This is a good thing as I have a fic for Alias that I have been hacking at for two years, and to answer the question brewing in your mind,_

_No. It is not a long or even involved fic._

_I hope you like where this one is going. I hope you all enjoy this chap._

* * *

The accusation spoken out loud was like a sucker punch in the gut. She understood everything he'd said and with this came the question of the day. 

"You knew what this was, you just told me so. You didn't have enough faith however to simply trust that I would never betray you."

Laughing through her tears she looked at the ceiling thoroughly frustrated.

"Michael! You of all people should know how much I didn't believe you belonged in there! Sure you broke the law however you could have simply gotten community service and probation. Now….." trailing off she shook her head.

She brought her gaze back to his looking for anything to rationalize this new hell he got to live.

"Why are you doing this? For him? Don't you matter?" she quizzed.

Coming to the realization that she was in a place to understand he strode over to where she sat and lowered himself down beside her.

"If this relationship between us does go any further there is one thing that you will know about me very quickly. I give _everything _for the people I love. There is no middle ground with that. I couldn't -_wouldn't_- just sit there and let him die when that last appeal was over. Sara, you have to know that I wouldn't be me if it weren't for my brother." he explained quietly.

A wave of exhaustion crashing over her, Sara lowered her head to his shoulder to listen. He told her stories of their childhood where Lincoln had stood up for his little brother time and time again not once complaining or asking for anything in return. He tried to make her see how badly Lincoln felt about his brother not having a Dad and doing whatever it took to fill that void. He told other stories of happy times in their lives when it looked like life was coming full circle and they were going to come out even after all. Unfortunately someone else had bigger plans. He talked for hours and she listened to ever word, absorbing every nuance of his childhood and wanting to know more.

He knew that there was so much more to reveal but he didn't want to get into those complications at that hour. Looking down at her he saw what his mind refused to register earlier when she'd come to the door. Her skin was almost translucent it was so pale, her cheekbones were more prominent than ever telling him that she hadn't been eating, and the dark smudges under her eyes giving away her true exhaustion.

Pressing a chaste kiss to her hair he picked her up in his arms causing her to gasp.

"Enough of this. Sleep now and we'll talk more later." he ordered. "Did you leave your luggage out in your car?"

Looking confused for a moment a sudden look of "Aw Damn!" came across her features.

Chuckling to himself he asked, "Problem?"

"Only if you count my bag still being at the airport as one." she answered burying her face into his neck.

"Not a problem for me!" he replied jokingly. Receiving a swat he added, "I'm sure I have something, although the alternative was a better in my opinion."

As he put her down he dodged another attack and walked to the dresser and pulled out one of his favorite t-shirts for her. They both got ready for bed in companionable silence moving around each other as if they'd been doing it for years. As hot as it was they both decided they'd be more comfortable in the hammock and then resumed their earlier positions. As she lay listening to his breath evening out, the sound of the waves crash on shore and after awhile feeling a slight breeze come up rocking the hammock slightly, Sara realized how cathartic the past hours had been and fell into the soundest, dreamless sleep she'd had in over month.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Sara came awake slowly trying to get her bearings. After some moments she realized she was inside under a fluffy duvet and lying in one of the most comfortable beds she'd ever slept on. Frowning she looked to the other side of the bed suddenly missing the warm solid body she'd feel asleep on top of. Perched on top of the pillow there was one of those damn paper birds.

"Great. Just what I need - a duck." she complained.

A quick sense of urgency came over her as she realized what this possibly meant. She flew straight up in bed and was about to jump out when the door to the room opened.

"Hey!" he said sounding genuinely surprised. "I thought you were going to be asleep forever…" he teased.

She stared at him hard and then fell back on the mattress with a heavy sigh. She brought her hands up to her face and scrubbed at it trying to get the fear that had settled low in her stomach to subside. Feeling his weight settle beside her on the bed she let her hands fall away then turned to look at him.

"Was I so out of it last night that I imagined falling asleep in the hammock?" she asked forcing lightness into her voice.

Letting what he'd just witnessed slide, he answered her with a smile. "It started to rain earlier this morning. You seemed cold so I brought you in here."

"Oh." Looking out the window she realized that there didn't seem to be much hope for the rest of the day as she took in the dismal grey scene and the water dripping from the roof.

"I also went to get us some coffee because I thought that'd be as good a place to start as any." he explained interrupting her musing.

"What do you mean?" she asked clearly confused.

"I was thinking last night after you fell asleep that I know so much about you but I don't know the simple things like how you take your coffee, your favorite song, favorite beer…."

Grabbing the back of his neck with one hand she pulled him down to her. As if expecting her to do this, he rolled as their lips crashed together so that she was lying half on top of him. There was no gentleness about this moment at all, they'd both waited too long. His hands roved over her back as her mouth demanded a response, she took and he gave. Nothing and no one had ever been like this for him. Nothing in him wanted this to end. She felt his hands tangle through her hair and knew that she only wanted more. Wondering how she'd lasted this long with out him, she couldn't hold back. Finally pulling back, she rested her forehead against his and tried to get her breathing under control.

Laughingly Michael said, "M'kay….. Had to get that out of your system did you?"

Rolling off of him to put some distance between them, her face flamed and she closed her eyes. Eventually she replied, "Definitely."

Leaning back over her he drank in every aspect of her. Her tried to memorize everything angle of her face, her skin, her silky hair….

"Black." she said.

"Excuse me?" he said confused.

"My coffee. I take it black." she explained smiling up at him.


	5. Chapter 5

Considering the weather outside, Michael and Sara decided to just stay in bed and catch up on each others lives. It was like they had missed everything and were just now being thrown into being a couple. Michael picked up where he had left off the day before telling her more stories about himself and Lincoln growing up. Sara ate up every detail and wanted to know more. She never had any siblings and thought that his childhood was the better one to have minus the drama of his Dad mind you.

"I remember the first time I swore. I was four and Linc was ten, he decided it was time for me to learn how to swear. So, Linc says, "Okay, you say "ass" and I'll say "hell." " he remembered chuckling.

"I was rather excited about this plan, so we headed downstairs, where our Mom was making breakfast. She asked us both what we'd like and Linc just blurted out, 'Aw, hell, gimme some Cheerios.' She was stunned but there was no way she was going to let him get away with that. She grounded him and he stormed out of the room quite mad. After all this she turned to me with her hand on her hip and a warning in her voice and asked, 'What'll you have?' I wasn't quite sure what Linc had done wrong at this point so I sure as hell wasn't going to make the same mistake. I did what he said and answered her with, 'I dunno, but you can bet your ass it ain't gonna be Cheerios!' ." Smiling at the memory, he waited for a reaction.

Expecting that she would at least get a giggle from that story, he was surprised when he didn't hear anything. Looking down, he understood why before she even said anything, it was written all over her face. He decided in that moment that he was not going to bring it up that this was something she either cared about or not. Later, looking back on the moment he'd realize that he was testing her but in this moment he knew he didn't need to.

"You miss her, don't you?" she asked softly, her eyes never leaving his face.

He waited awhile before answering, celebrating a small victory with himself. A slow smile crept onto his lips and her looked to her and held her gaze.

"She taught us values, passed on every strength and quality she knew, gave us all the love we could have ever needed then, in short I was probably the proudest kid in the world. What stuns me about my mother is that in her short time with Lincoln and I, she managed to do everything she needed to like she knew she wasn't going to be there."

Feeling a bit jealous, Sara absorbed this information and made an observation of her own.

"Looking back on when I first met you, I would never have guessed at your childhood and how it was. To be completely honest, I thought you were the proverbial rich kid looking for attention. You could tell you were loved, not like you were just loved but _'loved'. _Knowing what I know now about both you and Lincoln, I would bet that if your Mom were still here, she'd have no complaints about how you both turned out. You are amazing people."

"Thank you." he replied quietly. Hugging her closer to him he asked, "What about your Mom?"

"I had nannies, not a Mom. I was an inconvenience to her social schedule in thought, word and deed. She died when I was a teenager. Never knew her."

Sighing, Sara got up from the bed and paced to the window.

"It looks like the rain has stopped for the time being," she said. "Why don't we get dressed and I can go pick up my things."

Narrowing his eyes, he studied her wondering if he should press the issue or just let it go for now. Noticing that she had tensed up waiting for him to answer, he left the bed as well. Coming up behind her, he wrapped his arms around her and kissed the nape of her neck.

"Sounds good to me." he whispered in her ear.

Letting out a sigh of relief, Sara leaned back into him and they both stayed like that for a couple moments longer before they moved on with the day.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning Sara woke up to find that the sun had returned. Turning her head to look at Michael she smiled and then ran her hand over his forehead, drinking in everything about his face. He had a slight smile on his lips that her fingers itched to trace, she also took in that he had lashes fanned out across the tops of his cheeks that any woman in her right mind would kill for. She had always seen in movies or read in novels about how people felt when they saw someone they cared about sleeping and thought that it was all just garbage. She understood now. He did look peaceful, as though nothing could hurt him in this moment, he looked happy, like the past year of his life hadn't actually happened. Doing something she had always wanted to, she softly kissed the small birthmark on his temple and then slipped out of bed quietly, wanting to let him sleep as long as possible.

After changing into a simple black bikini she'd brought with her and grabbing a towel, she gathered up some incidentals and headed for the beach. She figured that she was on vacation and she was damn well going to enjoy every second of it and look like she had when she inevitably had to return to the real world. Laying out her towel she sat down and applied some sun lotion to avoid being a burnt to a crisp within the hour. After she got herself situated, she laid down on her stomach and thought back to the day before.

After they'd left the airport Michael noticed that it was getting late in the afternoon and suggested that they grab something to eat. They stopped at a little place that you wouldn't really notice unless you were looking for it and ordered some authentic Mexican food. While they were waiting for the food to come, they sat in comfortable silence, each in their own thoughts.

After a couple of moments, Sara smiled and said, "In my life."

"Excuse me?" Michael asked clearly confused when she didn't continue.

"If you want to know things about me, you are going to have to start paying attention." she answered laughing.

Recognition came across his face and stared at her with that grin on his lips and the intense gaze in his eyes. His green eyes drawing her in she wondered why he was looking at her like she was some kind of puzzle to figure out.

Shifting slightly in her seat she leaned across the table toward him and asked, "What?"

Taking the opportunity that had presented itself, Michael leaned in the rest of the way and captured her lips with his. Her hand came up to the side of his face, tracing its lines, as she memorized his mouth with hers. Michael broke the kiss and raised his eyes to look at her. Her mouth was soft and swollen and her eyes had turned heavy and dark.

"I'm not so hungry now, are you?" he asked as a smirk sneaked it's way onto his face.

"Not for food." she replied with a sly grin of her own.


	7. Chapter 7

It was like bringing a lit match to a puddle of gasoline. For too long they'd held back for too long they'd waited. All the emotions the had tried to hide from flamed into urgency and it was released all at once.

They fell into the room as his hands slid all over her, down her hips, curving under her breasts, looking for the long, lean lines of her body under the t-shirt she'd changed into at the airport. Impatiently, he slid his hands under the material to feel her, only her. Her skin was silky smooth and when he moved his hands up again to feel the curve of her breast, Sara gasped against him. It wasn't enough she thought, as she pulled her shirt off over her head. She knew that he wanted her to open up to him physically even if she hadn't opened up emotionally yet. She tugged at his shirt with eager hands as he pulled her to him, pulse hammering. It was as though every nerve in her body were on edge, every fiber of her being focused on the heat and pressure of his bare chest pressing against hers. She felt his breath, his heartbeat and this only made her want to feel more. With eager hands she tore at the waistband of his jeans.

Making a noise of impatience, he lifted her in his arms and walked to the bed in the middle of the room. Laying her back against the pillows, the weak light that signaled the end of the day only made her skin gleam. Sara stared at him, watching his eyes darken and giddy anticipation surged through her. She felt his hands at the waistband of her skirt and felt the cool air on her skin as he drew the garment away. With impatient movements he tore away the remainder of his clothes and moved to the side of the bed, Sara caught her breath and reached for him but he pressed her back into the pillows. Gaze locked on hers, he reached out to trace her lines with his finger. Heat burst through her, every thought focused on that burning spot. He slid his finger down , over her shoulder, into the dip above her collarbone, along the slight rise of her breast to the sensitive tip. She caught her breath there but he didn't linger, moving down the smooth flat of her belly to the point where black silk lace blocked his way.

A wry smile curving his lips, he said, "Black lace Sara? I like that." Capturing her lips with his he then said, "I like it even better off."

"Please…" she whimpered.

Sliding his body along hers she felt the velvety tip of him brush the entrance where she was slick and ready. "Look at me." he murmured.

Raising her eyes to his she knew that in that moment there were no evasions, no escape. It was as though the were one person, the sensations that started in his body ended in hers. Now with his body intimately connected with hers, everything was tied together.

Coming back to the present she wondered to herself that if she told him that she'd never experienced anything like it, would he believe her? Would he understand? She'd given herself to him, maybe with some reservations at first, but completely by the end.

As if conjuring him out of thin air she felt his lips on her lower back and heard his voice at the same time.

"You've been holding out on me…."


	8. Chapter 8

_I want to thank all of you who have taken the time to review, I **REALLY** appreciate it. Please let me know if you see something that needs work or if you have any ideas that you want incorporated. I am planning to wrap this one up in the next two chapters, after that I will not have anything really to write until my muse gives me something to work with…._

_Thlayli the Furhead -- **You Crack Me Up! **I look forward to reading the replies that you leave_

_Mrs. Boyscout -- In answer to your question, the "In My Life Thing" referred to a song by the Beatles. Grabbed it outta thin air and made it Sara's fav…:)_

* * *

Smiling to herself she knew exactly what he was referring to.

"I need a reminder every now and then." she explained quietly with her eyes still closed.

Michael pondered this for awhile as he traced the line of the Kanji symbol for strength on her lower back.

"Why?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

"After I got out of school, everyone was determined to make me see that I couldn't accomplish what I was setting out to do, especially my father. I decided that I wasn't going to be swayed that easy, and if I had a visual reminder I wouldn't be able to give up. When I was doing my missionary work, one of the locals there did it for me."

"Really? I wouldn't have pictured you to be the type that would have a tattoo." he replied with a grin.

"Who says I only have one?" she shot back, turning over. When a rather shocked look came across his features she began to laugh. "You aren't the only one who gets to have all the secrets and all the fun."

The look that he then gave her spoke volumes, leaning down he gently grazed her lips with his.

"This could get us into trouble you know and I _am_ trying to work on my tan…." she said reluctantly but playfully.

With an over dramatic sigh, he laid down beside her on the oversized beach towel she had brought out with her. Sara couldn't remember another time in her life that she felt more comfortable with another person. Trying to absorb everything about the moment she felt Michael take her hand and bring it up in front of his face. Looking over at him she saw that he was examining every detail that he saw.

"How long can you stay?" he asked quietly.

Turning her face away she answered, "Three more days."

When he heard this he held her hand slightly tighter and moved it to lay on his chest. Sara didn't want to think about this, she didn't ever want to leave. How would she return to her normal life when she didn't have the one calming force that she needed? They both knew that neither one of them was going to say what needed to be said. She wasn't part of this. She could love him with all of her heart but this was his fight, not hers. The one thing that she could hope for was that he would eventually be free of this mess and that they may have a shot at a normal life then.

Long moments passed, each of them with their own thoughts, to terrified to tell the other what they were thinking. Deep down they both knew that there was more to 'them' than just attraction, they both knew that they were loved by the other. However, fear of the unknown made it impossible to say the words out loud. Pushing these thoughts out of the way, Sara turned on her side and laid her head beside their entwined hands on his chest. She wanted to have every memory of their short time together firmly engrained in her mind. When she returned to her lonely existence, she was going to need every single one of them. Michael wrapped his arm around her and pressed a kiss to her forehead. Unknown to Sara, he was trying to do the exact same thing.


	9. Chapter 9

They basically lived one day to the next unsure of what was going to happen. They talked about _everything_ including favourite sports teams, kindergarten ballet recitals, family pets, nicknames they wish were never acquainted with them, favourite summers, first crushes, it was like they were trying to cram a lifetime of knowledge into a few, precious hours. The one thing that was never discussed was her leaving.

They both knew it was going to happen but neither one of them was going to validate this by saying so. They simply took whatever they could by spending every moment together, waking or otherwise. The night before she had to go, Michael took his time making sure she knew what she meant to him and that he was going to do everything in his power to make it back to her in one piece. Afterward, they both lay on their stomachs, their faces turned toward the other simply staring at each other as if one wrong move would make the other disappear. It was at this point that Sara knew for sure.

"I was lucky in my life, I got to have a best friend from the time I was in kindergarten all the way through college. She was there to help me with anything and everything my life threw at me, I often wonder if I did the same for her. I remember one time in college after a particularly horrific break-up she gave it to me straight whether I wanted to hear it or not. She looked me in the eye and said, "Sara. You need to understand something. One day you will find a guy who tells you that you are beautiful, he will call you back when you hang up on him, he will stay awake just to watch you sleep. Wait for this guy. He'll be the one who kisses your forehead or the nape of your neck, who wants to show you off to the world when you are in your sweatpants and who holds your hand in front of his friends and family. Trust me on this. He will constantly remind you how much he cares about you and how lucky he is to have you. He'll be the one who turns to his friends and says without hesitation, '...that's her. All of the blind dates and disastrous relationships in between only happen to keep you on the right track to him.'"

Running her fingers from the small birthmark on his temple down to his lips she smiled and said, "Even back then she knew that I was going to meet you."

"Well, I would consider it an honor to meet her." Michael said smiling back as he took her hand in his and kissed the tips of her fingers.

He was slightly alarmed to see a tear slip down her face, he turned onto his side and began to reach for her. He stopped, however, as she said, "She died in a car crash a week after that night."

Pulling her to his chest he kissed her forehead the rolled onto his back so that they were both more comfortable. She sighed wearily as she rested her head on his chest and let the sound of his heart calm her down.

Sara was just about to fall asleep when she heard Michael quietly say, "I can be your best friend for the rest of your life if you want."

Laughing through her tears she locked her lips with his and showed him how grateful she was that he'd said this.

* * *

The next morning came far too quickly and Sara was annoyed to see that it was a bright, sunny kind of day, she was miserable and felt that everything should reflect that. Laying on her side, she was indebted to whatever god had let her wake up first so that she could spend another morning watching Michael sleep. She couldn't help but let her fears get the best of her and within minutes was convinced that the whole damned situation they were in was going to end badly. She played over and over in her mind how she was going to say goodbye to him but couldn't come up with one plausible scenario. Slowly climbing out of bed she collected her things and got ready to leave. A half an hour later with a taxi waiting outside, she stood at the door looking back at him for what she believed was the last time.

"I'll always love you Michael Scofield." she whispered and then silently slipped out the door.

The entire ride to the airport she had to stop herself from getting the driver to turn around and go back. She kept telling herself this was for the best, that if he were with her she wouldn't be able to leave. She made it through the terminal and customs as if she were on auto-pilot and found a seat in the boarding area to wait for her flight to be called. Sara contemplated what she was going to do when she got back and had decided that working at Fox River wasn't going to be an option when she felt someone sit down beside her.

"I thought sneaking away was my specialty?" he joked, trying to get her to smile.

She turned to look at him and tears pooled in her eyes.

"Before I met you, I wasn't like this. Crying at the drop of a hat…" she trailed off as she looked down at her hands.

Putting one arm around her shoulders he took her hand in his and pulled her toward him so that she could rest her head on his shoulder. They sat this way until her flight was called. Standing up with her, he put his hands on her upper arms and kissed her forehead.

"Don't forget me." he said.

Wrapping her arms around him she whispered in his ear sadly, "You are impossible to forget but very hard to remember."

Grazing his lips with hers she turned to pick up her bag and all but ran to the boarding desk.


End file.
